Violet Sky
by AkemiRie
Summary: Set prior to the events in Tekken 3, Jin Kazama grows up with his mother.


**Title:** Violet Sky

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tekken, Namco does.

**Summary:** Jin grows up with his mother in Yakushima.

**Rating**: T

**Author's note:** This is a one shot story based on Jin Kazama's relationship with his mother. Set prior to the events of Tekken 3.

* * *

**Chapter One**

Yakushima.

Her homeland.

The rich green moss spread across the forest, sparkling like emeralds in the dense sunlight. It was a beautiful place, the only place where she could reside in peace and raise her son. Of course, he had thought otherwise.

From infancy up until now, he had possessed a fiery spirit. He had more energy in his little finger then her whole body. She was all about harmony and him, he was all about excitement.

"Mother..." He whined as she sat him down by the lotus pond to meditate.

Although her eyes were closed, her senses were open. Jin knew she was perfectly lucid and retained his hand from reaching out for one of the pretty lotus' that sat calmly on the pond as if they were meditating with them. He had often been caught and scolded for stressing the lotuses, peeling one petal after the other and scattered them on the ground just to be swept away with the desperate wind.

Feeling the soft earth beneath his palms, Jin grabbed and twisted each blade of grass that his fingers could find and he tugged._ When will this be over? _

Although his patience was wearing thin, Jun Kazama never faltered and always maintained that tranquillity that Jin could not understand.

_Listen to your heart Jin_.

When he was just a few months old, she had often sat here and cradled him in her gentle arms to sleep. He would find the melodic humming of birds soothing as the ducks paddled in the lotus pond. The violet sky would cast over the pond, looking down on them with awe.

His frown marred his features, he did not remember those moments but she did. He tugged harder and uprooted the blades of grass; soiling his hand yet she was never angry with him. His mother never had the heard to scream at him yet he felt ashamed because she was always forgiving, always loving.

He never understood it.

A few years flew by and he approached her, with his deep voice. "I want to learn how to fight." He told her. She didn't seem surprised as he thought she would be. His mother never had the heart for violence.

He had seen nature; how an owl brutally savaged a small helpless mouse so it could eat. In a similar way he had wanted to destroy something, simply because the thought of victory made him helplessly fantasise about it. His mother had forbid him never to harm a living creature; but now was the time for change.

He wanted to hunt.

She didn't resist but she never taught him arts of destruction. Her fighting style was gentle like her and she taught him the basics of self defence. He should have known.

His mother would _never_ teach him to be violent.

In return, she had told him that violence was a poison that slowly consumed you alive. He could not forget that and gave up. For now.

He went out to the pond and sought comfort. He was blinded by silent rage but never took it out on his mother. It was the lotus pond that mocked him, reflecting his emotions with its violet ripped mirror. The violet sky hung over him, this time like a drenched cloud.

Everything he knew stemmed from his mother's homeschooling. He never wandered, he never stayed out late and he never disobeyed any of her rules yet he was suffocating. He wanted to see more then the old creaky wooden planks that kept his home together. He wanted to explore more then the lotus pond and he wanted...he wanted to see the world which his mother was keeping him away from.

He always got the same reply as always when he asked her why.

_Because you're not ready yet, Jin._

How he fought the urge to run away and never return, his own dreams beckoned him to break just one of his mother's rules but his heart refused to hurt the that way. He hated her yet he loved her. It was a sick and twisted love that he didn't understand. Maybe he would one day.

On his thirteenth birthday, she sat him down and told him that there would come a time where he would meet someone and love her. She had told him the different forms of love. He had listened to her with interest. He blushed after the talk and asked her when his soul mate would meet him.

_Love comes when you least expect it Jin._

Her smile gave him hope inside, maybe the world wasn't so bad after all.

Then his fifteenth birthday came, he had grown very close to his mother during the span of those past couple of years. They had often got up early in the morning and went running together. His mother was faster then him, he had believed as he got older he would beat her but it never came true but he smiled and laughed whole heartily with her.

He was happy.

They stopped by the lotus pond an hour later, she had changed into her long white dress and had her white sandals in her hand. He sat down on a log, allowing the breeze of the pond to welcome him back. His black silk shirt cooled his hot skin down as he waited for his mother who was enjoying the feel of the cool pond on her feet. She spun around and the wind caressed her raven hair, sweeping it across her porcelain face.

_Come on Jin, join me. _

With a smile, he got up and walked towards the pond, removing his shoes.

The happiness soon died away when he got the news of his origin, after the cake was cut. His emotions, a range of relief, fear, disgust and hope raced through his mind. He didn't know what to think.

_Should anything happen to me, seek out Heihachi Mishima...your grandfather _

God, he had not expected those words come true. He ran out of his room as his home was being demolished. He found his mother cornered by a strange beast. The thick green skin of their intruder alarmed Jin and without fear, he clenched his fists.

_Jin, leave now!_

Finally there was fear in her eyes. Fear for him and it scared him. He had never seen his mother scared before. He begged her with his eyes to survive. He could not lose her right now and in a split second the beast charged at him, the smell of smoke burning wood filled his nostrils as he was thrown back. His head hit the wall and he lost his conscious. In his dark sleep, he heard his mother cry.

It must have been hours when he woke up, he found himself surrounded by barren pieces of wood that had been savagely destroyed by the inferno. Where his house was, there was a huge burnt mess. The black sharpened edges of the wood made him remember his mother's words. No.

He refused to believe her. She was alive! She must be alive! He didn't care if the hot wood scorched his feeble palms. He had to find his mother. Underneath the rubble, there was nothing but ashes of personal belongings. She was nowhere to be seen.

Ogre had killed her.

Jin backed away, unable to cope with the reality and then he ran.

He ran as fast as he could, he just had to get away from here.

It was the lotus pond that greeted him again and the same old violet sky lay over him like a blanket. How he felt selfish for cursing his mother before; now that she was gone, he was left to pay for his ill wishful thinking. He_ had _nothing.

_Be careful what you wish for. _

They witnessed his oath.

_I shall avenge you mother._


End file.
